


you're not the person i believed in yesterday

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [97]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: The TAI Guys and Companion!Kevin and not the same - bodyjar</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not the person i believed in yesterday

Kevin walked down the corridor, feeling the ship hum contentedly under his feet. They still had at least thirty hours left in this jump, if Kevin had calculated navigation correctly, and Spencer had re-pressured the hold to ease crowding.

Kevin had stayed at navigation until even he had to admit he was stalling. He slowly as he slipped through the open airlock that connected the main ship to the hold. The air was rich with a dozen murmured conversations. In the distance, someone was gently crying.

Kevin drifted to the left, instinctively shying away from the tears. He recognized William's voice drifting out of the nearest make-shift cell, and Kevin slowed to a halt just before the open door to eavesdrop.

"So, you knew?"

"Yes, William," Mike replied in a bored tone of one who had been asked the same question over and over in a short period of time.

Sisky giggled suddenly, sounding a little punch-drunk. "Is he an alien? That would explain so much." He giggled again as Mike groaned. "Does he have tentacles?"

"No!" Mike shouted, sounding halfway between amused and annoyed.

Kevin decided it was time to ride to Mike's rescue. "100% a product of planet Earth," he said, stepping into the room.

Four guilty and one exasperated face stared back at him. Kevin ignored the rest of TAI and stepped up to claim a quick kiss of Mike. "Okay?"

Mike nodded, smiling easily, though his fingers curled tightly into Kevin's beltloops. "Apart from the idiot inquisition here, just peachy," he said with a sarcastic curl of his lips.

A light touch tugged him around to stand by Mike, facing the rest of his band. William stepped back and looked Kevin up and down. "You know," he mused aloud. "This really does explain a lot."


End file.
